1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guard device for sports.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of guard devices have heretofore been provided to protect the sportsmen from being injured. Examples of the guard devices are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,465 to Kyewski, issued on Aug. 23, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,007 to Kalvestran et al., issued on Jul. 25, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,566 to Hayes, issued on Aug. 28, 1995. U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,389 issued to Applicant on Oct. 22, 1996 discloses a shock absorbing wrist guard which includes a soft piece comprising two ear portions, a loop pile area connected on a portion of the soft piece, an envelope connected to another portion of the soft piece and defining a plurality of slots therein, a mediate portion between the loop pile area and the envelope, an opening defined in the space portion allowing a thumb of a user to pass therethrough, and a soft strip extended from one side of the loop pile area, and a shock absorbing device received in the envelope for protecting the user's wrist. Nevertheless, in addition to the increased cost, the shock-absorbing effect of the wrist guard is found insufficient or not uniform in some cases.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved guard device which mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.